Undercombat
by TheScouter1542
Summary: Deimos, after being sent to destroy an outpost in Mount Ebott, accidentaly falls down a hole. He soon enters the Underground and is ready to face all odds. [Rated T for language and violence on the first chapter.]
1. Fight

**(This chapter is based around fighting, so if you want Undertale start by the second chapter.)**

 **Chapter One: Fight**

 _Somewhere in Nevada…_

The two combatants known as Sanford and Deimos, who worked alongside Hank J. Wimbleton, drived through a silent road.

They were going after Mount Ebott, where the A.A.H.W. was setting an outpost and mining base to get more funds for their seemingly never-ending army of agents.

Deimos, as always, was agonizing from the boredom of the trip and decided to break the silence down for a bit. "Hey, San, what did Ebott look like before A.A.H.W. decided to fuck it up?" "Eh, guess it was one of the only things in Nevada that could be called beautiful without being a gun." Sanford replied, eyes on the road.

The rest of the trip was just Deimos humming for a bit and smoking cigarettes, until they finally reached the ladders the A.A.H.W. had put on the mountain for not having to climb up on feet and waste time.

"Finally!" Deimos said, sighing out of relief to have the boring part end. Sanford rolled his eyes. "Let's just get ready."

They opened Sanford's car trunk, revealing an entire arsenal of any types of weapons you can imagine. Deimos took an assault rifle, a pistol and a carbon knife, while Sanford took his revolver, hook, and a SMG.

An unfortunate agent guarding a small building next to the ladders was stabbed with the hook from a long distance and thrown into the bottom of the mountain as Sanford and Deimos finally reached the top of the ladders.

Deimos quickly threw the knife at an agent that had noticed the fate of his comrade, trying to call the others. "Shh, motherfucker."

The two entered a building that seemed to be an armory, where they grabbed some magazines and a grenade. "Handy shit right here."

Sneaking through the outpost, they finally found a building with a big sign saying "CONTROL ROOM" in it and took out their automatic weapons, positioning besides the door.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

…

Some agents played poker on a small table. A.T.P.s guarded the room and other A.T.P. typed commands and messages in a console

 **BLAM**

Sanford and Deimos entered the room and began firing at the agents.

Yellow and crimson blood and shell casings flooded the room as the weapons fired and fired.

One of the A.T.P., looking at the deadly duo, typed something fast into the console he was operating as sweat ran through his head and visor before a bullet went through his brain and his limp corpse rested on the console

Deimos pushed the body out off the way examined the commands in the console. "Activating "

An alarm sounded off, alerting every agent in the outpost about their presence on the mountain, and so agents began flooding out off the building with weapons readied on their hands.

Knowing they had to get the hell outta there, Deimos grabbed the grenade from earlier and pulled the pin.

"LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

Sanford kicked the other door open too and dual wielded his SMG and revolver, while Deimos threw the grenade at another console labeled "MINING CONTROLS".

Sanford fired at the agents as he ran for the ladders, Deimos following close behind, shooting with his assault rifle.

He didn't notice a small tree root coming out of the dirt.

Deimos tripped over it and fell into a hole surrounded by various "Caution" signs, letting out a scream as he fell deeper into the hole. "DEIMOS!" was the last thing he heard from the surface.

He finally landed on a bed of golden flowers, uninjured by his fall. "What the hell is this place?" He said as he examined the strange pillars around him and the strange purple place he was in.

 **(leave review plox and if you like this garbage favorite and follow this)**


	2. Fallen Down

**(This chapter is more Undertale based than the first one, and I bet you probably skipped the other one just to see the UT thingy :^) )**

Deimos stepped into the other room of the ruin-like zone he was in. Did the A.A.H.W. know about this? Heck if he knew. He still had the pistol in his hand, although it may not really be of use.

Just as he walked through the room a flower suddenly popped out of a small patch of grass. It had two little eyes and a mouth.

"Howdy!" The flower said. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower." Flowey said, smiling.

To any normal person living in a normal city in a normal state this would be something straight out incredible. Of course, Deimos lives in a city where there's a psychopathic killer clown with reality bending powers and lives in a state where there's no sun and one in which a shadowy Auditor tries to kill him and his other two pals.

"Hey." he said. "I'm Deimos."

"Hmmm. You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?"

"Yeah, just fell in some minutes ago." He replied.

"Golly!" Flowey exclaimed with a grin. "You must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here."

Deimos suddenly saw the world blacking out around him with the only visible thing being Flowey. Before he could even say a word a red glowing heart came out of his chest into a white box.

"See that heart? That's your soul, the very culmination of your being!"

He soon learned how to move it around the inside of the white box, wondering what was happening right now. Was he hit by a bullet and passed out having this strange dream while agonizing or was this all real? The two were still bad.

"Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey calmly explained. "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

 _This totally is a dream._ Deimos thought. A flower that wanted to give him "LOVE"? What kind of fucked up dream it could be?

Flowey gave a wink at him. _Oh, boy._

5 white pellets rose up from behind Flowey. "Down here LOVE is shared through...little white…"friendliness pellets"."

 _San, wake me the fuck up._

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" He announced as the pellets began descending to the box.

Deimos made the soul touch one of the "friendliness pellets", and he soon regretted it completely.

He felt like he was shot in the chest. He inhaled sharply from the pain.

"You idiot." Flowey said with a maniac's big grin. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed."

A giant ring of bullets surrounded Deimos. " _ **DIE.**_ " Flowey began to laugh crazily as Deimos' fate approached.

With his remaining strength, he pulled out the Desert Eagle and fired it at Flowey in an attempt to stop him.

Flowey, surprised, screeched and burrowed into the grass. The pellets broke into tiny bits, no longer presenting a threat to him. As he thought he would pass out from the pain, he suddenly felt better, not even a single bit of pain.

Deimos scanned his surroundings to then find a goat like monster wearing a robe with a symbol engraved on it.

"Hello, stranger." The figure said with a soft female voice. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

He was scared, confused and amazed at the same time.

"Hey.. I'm Deimos." He spoke. So apparently he got attacked by a flower claiming to give him love, then he was saved by some goat woman. What a normal day today, huh?

"Do not worry, Deimos. I will take you to my house, you must be really tired." Toriel said with a warm smile. He really didn't know if to trust her or not after having to face with Flowey, someone who disguised themselves under an inviting grin.

"Let's get moving then." Said Deimos with a smile.

 _Please don't try to kill me.._

 **(so end of the second chapter of this trash huh? well i guess you could review this thing or maybe even favorite/follow it.)**


	3. Tutoriel Level

**(This one's basically the basic part of the Ruins, nothing special, nothing terrible.**

 **PD:I gave my laziness a kick in the dick so this one probably will have 1.000 words :D)**

Deimos followed behind Toriel as he looked at his surroundings. Purple walls, white pillars and vines in the wall. Looked like the inside of some abandoned temple you'd see in a movie.

As he walked up the stairs of the entrance of the Ruins, the shadow of the Ruins loomed above him, filling him with the determination to return to the surface.

Toriel stopped at a big purple door with the same symbol that was on her robe. _What does that symbol mean?_ He thought to himself. Maybe it was some image that represented something?

He snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Let me open this door." She soon walked over some things that looked like pressure plates and the door opened.

After she pulled some switches to lower some spikes, Toriel stopped again in a room with a leather dummy. "Through your...journey...you will find monsters that might attempt to attack you. I suggest you to train with this dummy." She sighed at "journey".

Deimos approached the dummy and the world around him blacked out again. _So the "Flowey" fucker actually kinda did help me know how this soul and battle thing works._

"Try to resolve the fight peacefully." Toriel said from outside the battle.

Deimos wasn't the best pacifist, considering he killed over 200 men, but gathering all the small amounts of pacifism in his body he tried his best to not fuck it up. "Uh… Hey, buddy.."

"..."

It didn't seem much for conversation.

He couldn't see her, but he knew Toriel seemed happy with him.

The world started to come back, blinding him a little. "Ah, very good! You should do fine in most battles." She said with a smile on her face. "Now, we should proceed." _Do well in most battles? Being a killer turned pacifist is hard, lady._

Thinking the battle mania was over for a while, Deimos followed Toriel before being taken by surprise by a ribbit and the world blacking out again.

A big frog-like creature hopped into the battle. Wait, what's with the face under it?

 **Froggit attacks!**

Thinking for ways to spare it for a while, he suddenly thought of complementing the frog. "You..uh..look great, I guess." he complimented the frog-like being.

The froggit didn't understand a single word, but it was flattered anyways.

Knowing the monster would try to attack, Toriel stared at the smaller monster, making it look a little at her and slowly hop away.

He was confused and kind of felt that Toriel was not so trustworthy as she seems, but kept silence and continued following her. _C'mon Deimos, what are you talking about? You're thinking the person who helped you after being attacked by some kind of flower thing is untrusty just because she scared a frog?_

Snapping out of his thoughts once again, he continued walking with Toriel, but then realized the path was completely blocked off by spikes. "How are we gonna pass through here?"

"Do not worry, Deimos." She replied calmly. "This is a simple puzzle. All you have to do is hold my hand." Deimos blushed a bit, but held her hand. "I guess we shouldn't stand around then."

He gave a half-smile.

She soon started walking towards the spikes, making Deimos sweat nervously. _What is she doing?_ His fears soon ended when the spikes lowered as Toriel walked through them, although in an specific pattern.

"The puzzles might be a little bit too dangerous for now." Toriel said concerned. _Yeah, one fake move and a spike goes through you ass until it gets out of your mouth._ Deimos mentally agreed with her.

The two entered a ridiculously long hallway. The most effective killer of silence, he decided to strike up a conversation to pass time. "So, how's life in the Ruins?" He asked. "Oh! Well, I spend time hunting bugs and snails for my pies.. I also bake cinnamon ones, butterscotch ones and butterscotch cinnamon pies."

 _Snail and bug pies? What?_ Deimos thought with disgust. The only ones that seemed nice were the cinnamon and butterscotch ones.

As they reached the end of the hallway, Toriel suddenly realized something and let out an "Oh!". "Somethin' wrong?" He asked. "It is nothing, I just suddenly realized that I need to do some business. Here, use this cellphone to communicate with me if you need anything."

Toriel soon gave the small rectangular device. It was an old one, similar to a Nokia, although it looked more like a radio. Monster design, huh?

"Do not worry about the path to my home, it is a simple one way one." She said before Deimos could ask about the same thing.

She soon walked out of the hallway into the rest of the Ruins as he examined the phone.

Deimos walked into the next room and saw a Froggit like the one from earlier. He walked up to it to greet it. Through a series of ribbits and croaks, it told him that he "needs to act a certain way" in order to spare monsters. "Thanks for the advice little fella." he said as he patted the creature on the head.

As he continued to a small room, a monster fighted him.

 **Whimsun approached meekly!**

Suddenly, a small moth-like creature came out of the darkness. It seemed to be sad. _Man, there really are some animals in here.. First a frog, now a moth. What's next, a carrot?_ He thought as the creature quietly sobbed.

Trying to get the Whimsun to be happy, he tried consoling the creature. "Wh-" Halfway through his first word, the small monster bursted into tears and flew away.

 _I think Toriel underestimated me a bit when she said that I would do well with most monsters. I'm gonna just spare 'em in a second!_

In the next room there was a bowl of candy with a little sign saying "Take one." Not being the best one at obeying unless it was Hank sending him to another boring stealth mission, he took three candy. At the fourth candy, the bowl fell off a tiny pillar that was holding it into some water.

"Goddamnit gravity."

He walked out of the room and looked at some leaf piles. Finding a leaf in Nevada was just as easy as finding a needle in a haystack. Looking at something he didn't seen in years filled Deimos with even more Determination to get out of the underground.

 **(alright, i finally could finish this chapter after christmas/new years and many concepts for this chapter (it was first actually supposed to end at the introduction to the skelebros, then to napstablook, then i finally decided to just end it here like a lazy asshole) so i hope this 1.000 word thing was good to you. so as always review this rotting garbage.)**


End file.
